Say that you love me
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: Edward Cullen is known for his hard partying and many sexual encounters. However, one night he meets a girl named Bella at a party, and she wants something he's never known, a relationship. Lemons. A different take on "player Edward"
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Edward is known for his hardcore partying and many sexual conquests, but after a one night stand he discovers Bella is harder to get rid of than he'd expected. OOC

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Jazz, c'mon, it's eleven o'clock on a Friday night and I'm not drunk yet. Something is seriously wrong"

Jasper's laughter rang through the small apartment we shared, "All right Edward, I'm coming, I'm coming"

I watched as he kicked aside some of the mess that littered the floor, mostly text books, clothes and empty food wrappers. We were in college and the realisation that our mothers weren't here to clean up after us hadn't fully set in yet.

I downed the last drops from the bottle of wine I'd had before standing. Jasper shrugged on a leather jacket as I grabbed my car keys from the counter. We were going to a birthday party in a nearby house tonight. I didn't even know who's birthday it was and neither did Jasper. All we cared about was getting drunk and getting laid.

I know how bad that sounds, but it's just who I am. A ladies man. A player. Call me what you will. I don't care.

We pulled up against the curb and stepped out, I glanced around, there was already a couple of people lying sprawled out unconscious on the front lawn of the house, "Lightweights" I muttered as we passed them.

The majority of the sound was coming from the basement, Jasper led the way down the stairs into a dimly lit room, the smell of alcohol, weed and sex filled the air, I looked around for the nearest supply of either. I took a cup of apple vodka from a nearby table, stepping over a rather heavy make out session on my way. I could feel the floor vibrating underneath my feet as the the music thumped. I downed the contents of the plastic cup in two gulps before grabbing another and making my way back up the stairs.

"Oh my god! Eddie!" I shuddered inwardly at the use of the abbreviated form of my name and turned to face Jessica Stanley, a Beauty Therapy major in the year below me.

"Hey Jess" I said half heartedly, taking a swig from the beer she handed me.

"How _are_ you?"

Better if your weren't here, I thought.

"Fine. Hey, Liam!" I shouted over her shoulder, thankfully spotting someone who's company I would rather stay in.

"Hey man" Liam said as I hugged him.

I could tell he was on something as his hand slid into the back pocket of my jeans. His pupils were as big as coins and was blinking a lot more than was natural. But I didn't care, I hadn't gotten laid in nearly two weeks and the moment a sloppy, drunken blow job would do me. I didn't care who it was from as long as it wasn't Jessica, I couldn't bear the thought of her fake nailed hands wrapped around my cock. Liam would do.

He was more than willing judging by the bulge my hand found as it travelled to his crotch. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up the stairs and into an unoccupied bedroom. I kissed him roughly but didn't bother with any kind of foreplay or attention to his arousal as I pushed his head down. Yes, I was a selfish lover. I freely admit it. But if people wanted me to please them they could take some control over the situation or fuck someone else

Liam undid my jeans and and I fought back a groan as his mouth wrapped around my aching length.

Boys or girls, I didn't really have a type. As long as they had somewhere I could shove my cock in. Although I did prefer blowjobs from boys, I felt like they knew what other boys would want much more than a girl could ever understand. I preferred fucking girls though, nothing could compare to the feeling of sliding into a hot, wet pussy.

I tangled my hands in Liam's hair as my orgasm shuddered through me, he swallowed and I stood up, buckling my pants, "Thanks Liam"

And with that I left him in whatever world his drug clouded mind had led him to. I made my way back downstairs, grabbing another beer as I went.

And that's when I saw her. The front door swung open and two girls walked through it. One with elfin features and short spikey black hair was my sister Alice. The other was taller, her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and I felt my cock twitch despite having just released as I took in her body. I had never seen her before. I had to have her tonight.

"Hey Alice" I said sidling up beside her, "who's your friend?"

"Hey Edward, this is Bella, she's new"

Bella flashed me a nervous smile and I felt like my knees just collapsed from under me.

"Hello Bella, can I get you a drink?"

She nodded shyly and it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I handed her a beer and gave my sister a pointed look.

She caught the drift, "Is Jasper here?"

"Yeah, he's around"

Alice and Jasper had had a weird on-off love affair with each other for the past two months and I was starting to get kind of sick of it. I mean, were they together or not? At the moment they just stood as a string of one night stands with a couple of dates in between.

I turned my attention back to Bella, she was sipping her beer, her arms were crossed and she looked uncomfortable. Despite being slightly intoxicated I managed to turn on some of my charm.

Fool proof.

An hour later Bella and I stumbled into the bedroom I had occupied earlier in the evening, kissing fiercely. My hands snaked under her sweater, pulling it over her already tousled hair. I'd had quite a few more beers since we'd first began talking and somewhere in my alcohol clouded brain I knew I was missing something here.

Before she could even catch her breath my hand was up her skirt, exploring the growing wetness between her legs. She moaned and I pushed two fingers inside of her whilst my other hand undid my pants.

I prodded her entrance with my erection and entered her, she cried out in pain and I slowed, waiting until she gave me a small nod, letting me know I could continue. It didn't take her long to come and I released shortly afterwards.

I placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling up my pants for the second time that night.

"Thanks for that Bella"

She looked at me slightly puzzled as she got redressed.

Just as I was about to leave she blurted out, "When can I see you again?"

"Sorry, what?"

"When will you see you again?" she repeated.

I tried to think, "I dunno . . er, I'm at a lot of parties. I'll see you around"

"No, not like that, will I _see_ you again?" she emphasised the 'see'

"Like, on a date?"

"Well . . yeah?"

I was momentarily stunned, this didn't happen. I seduced someone, fucked them, then left, never to see them again. I tried to think harder but my brain was so fogged from the drink I couldn't, "Call me" I said, then pulled up the door.

"Wait!"

I turned around reluctantly, "What?

"I . . don't have your number"

"Oh yeah"

I was too drunk to even make up a number so I just scrawled my real number on the back of a receipt I found in my pocket and handed it to.  
Then it clicked. Her eagerness, her cry of pain earlier, how quickly she had come "Wait a minute . . I wasn't your . . 'first' was I?"

She nodded meekly, "yes"

"Oh . . how old are you?"

"18"

"Don't lie"

"Fine, 17"

"Oh fuck. Oh my fucking God. Look, I gotta go. I'm sorry"

I stumbled from the room and down the stairs. I grabbed whatever anyone offered me and drank until I forgot Bella and passed out on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll update tomorrow evening if I get a good response and some encouraging reviews hint hint :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

* * *

I awoke the next morning on a couch I definitely didn't recognise as my own, wearing my Virginia State University hoodie I only vaguely remembered putting on for a few photos. It took me a few minutes before the night's events came back to me. Party. Alcohol. Ryan. More Alcohol. Passing out.

There was something else too. Definitely. But what?

Then it hit me. Bella.

Bella who was 17. This is was Virginia. The legal age of consent was 18. I was 21. I had just technically raped her. This was not good. Had she really been willing? I couldn't remember . . The way she was looking at me, her brown eyes, the sexy way she nervously bit her lip. I couldn't resist.

But now, I, Edward Cullen was a rapist.

I stumbled to my feet, desperate to find Jasper. I needed someone else's perspective on this. It might not seem like a big deal that I slept with someone who was under age, but it was to me. I couldn't risk losing my place in college. I needed this, I needed to make something of myself, prove everyone wrong. Sure, I partied and drank copious amounts of alcohol. But it was work hard, play hard. I passed every test and handed every assignment up on time.

If this got around I'd be kicked out for sure.

No one would mean for it to get around. But people talked. And sometimes the Dean heard that talk.

Most of the other party goers had already left, and luckily I didn't see Bella. I found Jasper in a cluttered spare bedroom with Alice.

"Hand out of my sister's skirt now please. Something's happened" I said, walking over and hauling him off the bed by the collar of his shirt.

He seemed to recognise this was important and thankfully didn't protest as he allowed me to drag him out of the room. Alice shot me a confused look which I ignored.

"Get in, I'll drive" I said as we approached my car which had been abandoned on the kerb the night before.

"What's up?" asked Jasper as soon as the engine purred into life.

"Did Alice mention anyone called Bella last night?"

"What? Oh yeah, I think so, she's just after moving her into her dorm. She transfered to Phoenix, doing first year journalism I think"

"I banged her last night"

"You pulled me off Alice just to tell me this?!" asked Jasper heatedly.

"I wasn't finished. She's 17"

"Oh. _Oh"_

"Exactly, I'm fucked"

"No you're not, just tell her not to mention it to anyway"

"She was a virgin Jazz. How shitty is that? She lost her virginity at a party to some drunk guy she didn't even know"

"Never mention it again. Simple as that, stick your head and it'll go away"

"I eh . . I . . " I struggled to say something, "I gave her my number and told her to call me. My real number"

Jasper looked at me in shock, "Why?!"

"She asked for it, asked could we go on a date some time, I was too drunk to even make something up so I told her all right"

"Edward, this could be a blessing in disguise. Go on one date, ask her not to mention your . .'night together' to anyway then let her down gently. Say you don't like her in _that _way, that you don't think it'll work out. Anything"

"No. Edward Cullen does not do dates" I said, refusingly point blank.

"Edward Cullen is twenty fucking one years old now. He'd want to grow up and start going on dates"

"Like you can talk Jazz. How many women have you slept with"

"A lot"

"And how many dates have you gone on?"

"A few"

"With someone who's not Alice?"

"Fine. None" he said like a spoiled child.

"And while we're on the subject of Alice, make your fucking mind up and go out with her or end this thing completely. Don't string her along"

"I'm not taking relationship advice from the rapist"

I slapped him across the back of the head playfully, "shut it"

"Seriously though. Just let Bella down gently"

We rode the rest of the way back to our dorm in silence. A date with Bella? Could I? I'd never been on a date before. All I knew was sex and how to charm a woman into bed. What would we even talk about? Maybe I wouldn't have to let her down gently, maybe my complete lack of satisfactory conversation would just turn her off me.

I doubted that. I just have this effect on people. I could just stand there and say nothing and they'd be at my feet. It was like I . . dazzled them, almost.

It seemed only Alice and Jasper were oblivious to this talent of mine. Maybe because I'd known them practically my whole life. There was only a year between myself and Alice and Jasper had been my next door neighbour even since I could remember.

The fact remained, I had to nip this Bella thing in the bud before it became a serious problem

* * *

**A/N: So that's the second chapter, hope you liked it. Leave a review please! The next chapter will be from Bella's POV I think . . Or would you like Jasper or Alice or someone else? Let me know any ideas you have for this story or a direction you'd like to see it go in :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding and my body sore. I had read enough to know that what I was experiencing was my first hangover. And the pain told me the night before had held a lot of firsts for me.

Edward. I had slept with Edward Cullen. Not that he'd told me his second name but I'd instantly recognised him from a photo of him and Alice in our dorm room. I knew I shouldn't have slept with him and I knew I wasn't really ready but I'd done it anyway. Why? Because there was just _something_ about him that made it impossible to say no to him. He smiled his crooked smile and I swooned and next I know I was flat on my back.

His reaction had been a little strange when I'd asked him to go on a date. I assumed he'd ask me. If he liked me enough to sleep with me he must obviously like me enough to go out on one date. He was Alice's brother after all and Alice was the sweetest person I'd ever met. Even though I hadn't known her long I had a sense that in Alice I had found a life long friend, despite the three year age gap.

I'd ask Alice more about Edward when she got home, she must be still with Jasper now. She'd told me a lot about Jasper, and frankly I found their whole affair a little ridiculous. Still, I'd just slept with a guy I'd only known a few hours, I wasn't one to talk.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing, I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Bella? It's me, Alice"

"Oh, hi!"

"Listen, I'm just on my way home now I'm gonna pull in at the store, do you need anything?"

"No thanks Alice, just remind me to ask you about something later"

"Will do, see ya"

"Bye" I closed the phone.

If Alice was considerate enough to ring me and ask me was there anything I wanted to pick up then surely Edward would at least have the consideration to meet me for a coffee. Unenthusiastic as he had seemed he would give a chance, wouldn't he? The scrap of paper with his number on it was on my bedside table, I'd also already programmed it into my phone just in case I lost it. Would it seem over eager to ring him now? Yes, I told myself. Back home in Phoenix my friend Angela and I had spent many a night discussing phone etiquette. When was too soon to call. And less than half a day after was definitely too soon to call. I would call tomorrow.

Alice came in at that moment just as my thoughts began to drift towards the slightly alcohol clouded memory of sex with Edward. She was laden down with brown bags and I helped her pack away our groceries as we chatted.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me about?"

"Oh, just about your brother" I said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Edward? What about him?" she said slightly warily, "I noticed you two talking last night. And then this morning Edward came in in a mad panic, dragged Jasper away from shouting that it was urgent"

"Oh" this was news to me. Not good news either.

"Did you sleep with my brother?" she asked bluntly.

I nodded, not looking her in the eye, " . . yes"

"That explains this morning"

"How?" I was rather confused now.

"Bella, this is Virginia. I don't know how things work in Phoenix but here the age of consent is 18. You're underage and Edward is 21. He obviously only found out afterwards how young you are, but if this somehow makes it way back to the powers that be Edward is out. They take this kind of thing really seriously in this college" Alice said.

"Oh my God, what, will they think he raped me?"

"He statutorily did"

"But . . but he didn't, I willingly let him . ."

"It doesn't matter. It's a one night stand. You can't let anyone else know about this"

I nodded again to show I understood.

"But what were you going to ask me?"

"Well, he gave me his number and told me to call him"

"WHAT?!" Alice nearly shouted.

"He gave me his number and- "

"Edward gave you his number? Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, it's right here" I handed her the small slip of paper.

"It's his real number too . . And he told you to call him?"

"Yes. Why are you so shocked?"

"Oh, well . . you see Bella it's like this, my brother has had a _lot_ of one night stands. He's worked his way through nearly every guy and girl on campus"

"Oh" I was saying that a lot this morning.

"Yeah . . I'm sorry Bella, I wish I could say he'd be a great boyfriend but I can't"

"Then why did he give me his number?"

"I have no idea" she said honestly.

I asked no more questions about Edward after that. For the rest of the day I turned myself to the essay I had been putting off all week, I threw myself into it, trying my hardest not to think about Edward Cullen and his many conquests. _I _wouldn't let myself become just another conquest. A notch on his bedpost.

**A/N: So, that was Bella's side of things. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, keep 'em comin'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

**A/N: Back to Edward's POV for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Bella and Edward's outfits for this chapter are on my profile.  
**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Over the next three days I tried to think about the Bella situation as little as possible. She hadn't called and I had a feeling Alice may have warned her off. I hadn't talked to Alice yet because I was afraid of what she'd say, I was expecting an ear chewing of the highest degree.

Jasper told me to just forget about it. Pretend it never happened. But I couldn't. And not just because I was wary of the consequences, but because a very tiny part of me _wanted_ Bella to call. I hadn't voiced this yet, or even admitted it to myself, but there was a voice which sounded suspiciously like Jasper saying, "Maybe it's time to look for some sort of a serious girlfriend"

I didn't know how to date a girl. I didn't know how to woo them over time and how to meet their parents. All I knew was how to sweet talk and smile my way into their pants, which never required me to have to make serious conversation for a considerable amount of time. On a date with Bella I would, I'd have to sit in a coffee shop or a restaurant and talk to her.

That evening I returned from my last lecture of the day to find Jasper sitting on our worn out thread bare couch watching tv with a notepad in his hand.

"Hey" I waved as I threw my stuff on the ground by the door and made my way to the fridge.

"Shh!" said Jasper sharply, "I need to watch this for Media Studies tomorrow"

"Oh, sorry, narky" it was unusual for Jasper to put so much effort into course work.

"Sorry, I need to do this report good or I fail" he explained.

"Pause it. You want anything to eat?"

Jasper shook his head and returned his attention to the screen. I had just started making myself a sandwich when my phone rang. I flipped it open and held it between my shoulder and cheek as I continued slicing ham, "Hello?"

"Edward?" said a nervous voice, "This is Bella"

"FUCK!" I cursed loudly as my hand slipped in momentary shock and the knife I was holding cut my palm.

Jasper turned quickly and jumped over the back of the couch, "THE Bella?" he mouthed to me.

I nodded and motioned to him to go away. He didn't.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't have - "

"No Bella, Bella, listen. Sorry, that wasn't over you. I just cut my hand off something" I said quickly, for some reason I didn't want her to hang up.

"Oh right. Well erm . . how are you?"

"Fine" I replied, not knowing what to say I added, "and you?"

"I'm ok thanks. I was just ringing because I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get a coffee or something this evening?"

"Ermm I- " I very nearly said yes, then bottled it, "I'm sorry. I can't, I have a term paper due" I lied.

"Oh" she said that a lot I noted.

"But I couldn't make it tomorrow night?" I blurted out.

Jasper looked at me incredulously, "what are you _doing_?!" he whispered.

I chucked a slice of bread at him to shut him up and turned my back to him, "Bella?"

"I said 'that would be great' "

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you. Jasper . . " I trailed off.

"That's ok"

"I'll meet you at Starbucks on Parnell Street at eight tomorrow?" I don't know why I said eight, it's the time they always agreed on in the movies.

"Yeah" she said enthusiastically.

"Ok, well I guess I'll . . see you then" I finished rather lamely.

"Bye"

"Bye"

I flipped my phone close and turned to Jasper who was looking at me like I'd grown a second head. My hand was dripping blood onto the counter but I took no notice.

"What did you just do?! You were meant to forget about her!"

"I know! I know! I don't know what came over me, I shouldn't have asked her"

Jasper paced in front of me then said, "go back to my original plan. Go out with her tomorrow, be the most ignorant asshole you possibly can, God knows you won't have to try very hard"

I shot him a look.

"Then she won't want to see you again"

"Yeah, maybe . ." I said, not really listening to him anymore as he continued to waffle on about how to make me seem unappealing.

One part of me wanted to see Bella again, I'm pretty sure that part of me was my cock. But the other part of me, the part of me that knew nothing should take importance over my future told me to stop this thing before it got any further. I should just stand her up tomorrow evening. Then she'd definitely never want to see me again. The image of Bella sitting alone in the coffee shop looking expectantly out the window every few minutes for me, glancing up hopefully every time the door opened only to be disappointed again, flashed before my eyes. I saw her leaving, her shoulders stooped and her walk heavy, trying not to cry.

I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't bear to think of myself as the one who made her chocolate eyes well up with tears. I would meet her tomorrow and let her down gently, I would tell her the truth. That I couldn't sacrifice my degree for anything.

So the following evening I dressed very carefully, something I had never done for a girl and at five to eight I got into my car and drove the short distance to Starbucks. I could see Bella through the window, already at a table, warming her hands around her cup.

I sat in my car for a few minutes before finally summoning the courage to open the door. The bell tinkled as I entered the shop and just as I'd imagined Bella's eyes looked up hopefully and her face cracked into a smile as she saw me. She was dressed very differently than she had been at the party when she'd worn next to nothing. Today she was wearing a navy cardigan over a vintage Blondie tee with a denim mine and leggings which she teamed with simple flats. **(A/N: Outfit on profile)** It suited her, her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and her brown eyes met mine.

I pulled out the chair opposite her, "Hi"

"Hi" she said breathlessly.

"Sorry if I'm a little late" I said awkwardly.

"No, no, you're right on time"

"How've you been?" I asked, making the dreaded small talk.

"Good, busy with course work"

"What is it you're doing? You never told me at the . . at the party" I had wanted to avoid mentioning it.

"Journalism" she said quickly, she looked down to try and disguise the blush now creeping into her cheeks, "you?"

"I'm in my fourth year of medicine"

She said nothing and either did I. The deafening silence becoming gradually more awkward the longer we sat there.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" I said suddenly, "like, back to my room?"

"Emm yeah, sure" she said.

We stood up, she slung her worn out leather messenger bag over her shoulder and we and made our way to my car. She slid into the passenger seat and I turned on the radio as we sped around the corner.

"I like this song" she said as John Parr's Man In Motion came on.

I nodded, "it's good"

We didn't say anything else until we reached my dorm building.

"Is your roommate in?" Bella asked.

"No"

Any thoughts she may have had of us going back to watch a dvd or have another drink were dispelled at my answer. I wrapped my arm around her small waist as I unlocked the door to my room. As soon as we were inside I kissed her and I immediately felt my confidence return. This was what I was good at. My tongue slid between her lips and into her warm mouth as I backed her into my bedroom. We felt onto my bed and I crawled on top of her, my hands pushed her cardigan from her shoulders before snaking under her top.

I could feel my erection growing as I watched her eyes flutter closed in pleasure as I kneaded her soft breast. She pulled my striped shirt over my head as I moved to kiss her neck. My hands devoured her body as I removed her remaining clothes. The blush crept into her cheeks as she found herself clad in only her underwear under me. My hand found it's way into her damp panties, I stroked her folds and she moaned. I continued to rub her clit as I sucked her neck, her hands ran down my bare back and she arched into me. I pushed a finger into her, my free hand unbuttoning my jeans. I wanted her. I wanted her now more than I had that night at the party.

I removed my hand from her heat and sat up, straddling her, "have you ever given head before?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No but . . I want to"

"That's what I hoped you say" I smiled seductively at her.

I moved off her and she dipped her head. Her tongue swirled around my tip before she engulfed me. Her warm, soft tongue was obviously inexperienced but I didn't care. I could feel the familiar feeling bubbling in my stomach and I wrapped at a hand in her hair, pulling her head up.

She looked at me, confused. I lay her down and reached into the nightstand. I tore the little foil packet open with my teeth and handed the condom to her, "put it on me"

"I never- "

I placed a hand over her mouth and nodded encouragingly at her, lust clouded my eyes. I felt her small hand roll the rubber onto my length and I swallowed a moan. I didn't moan for people.

She opened her legs and I leaned over her, supporting myself with my arms as I shoved into her. She gave a small cry of pain and I thrust in again. Eventually her forehead uncreased and the blush subsided from her cheeks as a look of ecstasy crossed her face. I couldn't understand how someone could go from being so charmingly innocent to down right sexy in a matter of seconds.

I pounded into her, her legs wrapped around my waist. The feeling of her nails digging into my back muscles as she climaxed sent me over the edge and we both feel into the abyss together.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's it. Hoped you liked it. I'll review tomorrow depending on how many reviews I get! So review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I woke up what felt like an hour later with Bella lying on my chest. This is a first I thought, waking up with someone. It was nice, her body was warm against mine and her soft hair tickled under my chin as she breathed softly. I ran my fingers through her hair, enjoying the feeling.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me, "You're still here, I thought you'd be gone"

"Nice to think that's your opinion of me" I said, feigning offence.

"It was, your reputation proceeds you"

"Oh" for some reason I felt bad about that.

"It's ok, you're here now, and that's what matters"

I smiled down at her and kissed her hair, she snuggled further into my chest. My hand softly stroked her bare side as her breath ghosted over my chest.

And we talked. We talked for hours and hours, we talked until I heard the dorm room door open and the sounds of Jasper staggering his drunken way to his bedroom, knocking over a kitchen chair on his way by the sounds of it. I was surprised at how _easy_ it was to talk to her. Really talk to her, not talk to her with the ulterior motive of seducing her. I don't even remember what we talked about, I just remember Bella leaving in the early hours of the morning, saying Alice would be worried and she had a lecture first thing. I walked Bella to my door, a sheet wrapped around my waist. I kissed her good night and returned to my bed in a happy daze.

The next morning I woke up and Jasper was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal, "Morning Eddie"

"Morning Jazz"

"Wow, you're a good mood. You let me call you Eddie"

"I am in a good mood"

"I take it the Bella crisis is over then? You broke it off?" he asked.

"Nope. She only left around three this morning"

"You brought her back here?"

I nodded, "yes"

"And banged her?"

"Yes" I repeated.

"From eight until three in the morning?"

"No, no" I shook my head, "It was the weirdest thing Jazz, we went to Starbucks and I just had no idea what to talk to her about, I mean, what do people say on dates? So I invited her back here, banged her, then we fell asleep for about an hour. Then we _lay in bed together and talked about ourselves_" I emphasised the last bit.

"No way"

"I know. Crazy isn't it? _Me_?"

"You're digging yourself into a hole. You should have ended it"

"I had every intention to, but now I don't want to. She's my girlfriend, they're more likely to believe it was consensual now if it gets around. Which it hopefully won't" I explained.

"Are you menopausing? Because I swear you have more mood swings and changes of mind than my mother"

I laughed, "I'm completely in my right frame of mind Jasper. You were right, I do need to start dating"

"But I didn't mean- "

I had walked out the door before he could finish his sentence.

That whole day I thought of Bella. And more than once I scolded myself for it, I couldn't believe I was so crazy over one girl. One exceptionally beautiful girl but a girl no less. Still, I couldn't seem _too_ available . . I wouldn't call her. I would wait for her to call me again. Or maybe I'll send her a casual text asking her to that Halloween party next week? I really couldn't make up my mind. In the end I didn't do anything. I would text her tomorrow.

My phone rang as I was on my way home and I felt slightly embarrassed that I hoped it would be Bella. It wasn't, my caller ID flashed up Alice's number. I sighed and flipped open my phone, knowing my long over due waiting lecture was waiting on the other end of the line.

Instead I heard a loud squeal, I had to hold the phone away from my ear, "Alice?"

"OH MY GOD! Edward you old dog! Bella told me about last night"

"Shut up Alice, I am not discussing my sex life with my sister

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm not" I insisted.

"My dear brother, if I can tell you that I sucked off your best friend last night you can tell me that you banged my room mate"

"But I didn't want to know that! You insist on informing me of your sexual escapades with Jasper at any opportunity!"

"I'm your _sister_, if you can't tell me you can't tell anybody!"

"Fuck off" I shut the phone.

I didn't feel bad about hanging up on Alice. I couldn't let her get into her stride and treat me to an in depth analysis of whether Jasper still liked her as much because he only used two fingers. Seriously.

* * *

**A/N: LOLZ. Done, I just felt like writing two chapters today. Hope you like it! Reviews are love!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

**A/N: **Outfits are on my profile as usual :

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't heard from Edward since I saw good bye to him early yesterday morning. Wow. Yesterday night had been amazing, and just lying in bed with Edward talking afterwards strengthened my opinion of him as a good guy, despite the rumors I had heard about him. Unfortunately I had to concede that many of the rumors appeared to be true. But maybe I could change that.

I was walking to my last lecture of the day when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, signalling that I had gotten a text message. I flipped it open excitedly and I was not disappointed, it was from Edward.

_Hey beautiful, party on saturday, up 4 it? Fancy dress ;) xx_

I typed back a reply as fast as my thumbs would allow me to.

_Sounds great. Movies tonight? xo  
_

I don't know why I just asked him that. Was it too soon? The few minutes between his reply seemed like an eternity. What had gotten into me? I was never this into one guy.

_Yeah. I'll call around at 7 xx_

I walked the rest of my way across campus with what I'm sure was an embarrassingly obvious spring in my step.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper was yet again in front of the television when I came home. Although he was sprawled out on his stomach on the couch instead of hovering in front of the screen as if waiting for it to explode.

"Edward Cullen"

"Jasper Hale"

"You're home early"

"You'll be unhappy to hear it's because I have a date with Bella again this evening my friend" I said, grabbing a box of cereal off the counter and emptying some into my mouth.

"Fucking your way onto the sex offenders registrar one day at a time I see"

"Oh shut up" I laughed.

"If you think I have the spare cash to bail you out then think again"

"When I graduate from here and I'm a rich doctor I won't need you to bail me out"

Jasper chucked the remote at me which I dodged, "I'll see you later"

"Don't bring Bella back here, Alice is coming over"

"I wasn't planning on bringing her back anywhere actually, we're going on a date like two normal people. To the movies then home. Alone"

"Yeah right" Jasper snorted.

I flipped him my middle finger and disappeared into my room to change my clothes. I pulled on the pair of crumpled black jeans that I extracted from the mess on my bedroom floor and a cream t-shirt. I ran my hand over my chin, I could do with a shave but a glance at my watch told me I didn't really have the time. Scruffy and interesting it is, I thought. I slipped my feet into a pair of battered converse by the door which I'm pretty sure belonged to Jasper and not for the first time I thought about spending less money on beer and more on decent clothes.

It was a cool evening and the wind tousled my hair as I walked to Bella and Alice's apartment. Alice answered following several knocks on the door, her hair was wet and she was wearing the dressing gown Esme had gotten her last Christmas.

"What took you?" I said, brushing past her and into the apartment.

"Hello to you too Edward"

"Bella ready?"

"If she was ready do you not think she would've answered the door?"

"A yes or no would've done Alice"

"Just sit down, she'll be ready in a minute"

I took a seat at their kitchen table, the table was piled high with clothes as was any other available surface in the room. Alice had clearly had to convert her second wardrobe back into the spare bedroom it had originally been when Bella had moved in.

"Hi Edward" said a small voice.

I looked up and smiled when I saw Bella, she looked great in grey jeans and a floral smock, a large brown bag slung over her shoulders, "Hello"

"Ready to go?"

"Sure, what do you want to see?"

"I don't know, will we decided hen we get there? I'm not sure what you're into"

I nodded and held out my hand from hers, she accepted it. Her hand was warm and soft and seemed to fit into mine perfectly. We were just about to leave when Bella remembered that she had forgotten her purse. I was standing in the small hall waiting when Alice emerged from her bedroom, clad very scantily.

"Don't you even think about going to see Jasper in that" I said sternly, entering big brother mode.

"Edward. I'm not fifteen anymore, don't tell me how to dress"

"I can tell you how to dress when I think you're in danger of being approached on the street and asked how much for a throw"

"You'd know"

I groaned, much as I loved Alice she could be infuriating, "Just change? Please?"

She just stalked out the front door which I was holding open. I heard a laugh and turned to face Bella who had evidently been listening to our conversation. She shook her head in an amused fashion and walked towards me, we clasped hands once more and stepped into the evening air.

When we reached the cinema we decided on a scary flick, The Strangers was still playing so I bought two tickets and we took our seats just as the show started. I moved my arm to her shoulders as she cuddled into me, any time she jumped I placed a kiss in her hair and I could feel her smile against me.

I wasn't really a fan of mainstream films and I quickly grew bored with the rather predictable plot, I began rubbing Bella's knee and kissing her neck softly. She didn't respond until I moved my hand further up her thigh and bit down on her neck, she let a small moan escape her mouth and I placed my lips on hers, silencing it before we were exposed. I popped the button on her jeans and allowed my hand to snake into them. I rubbed her warm mound through her panties before sliding them to the side and rubbing a finger through her hot folds. I could feel her grow gradually wetter as I palmed her and she spread her legs as much as the narrow seats would allow, inviting me to push my fingers into her.

I felt her heat envelope my index and middle finger as I slowly slid them into her before dragging them back out again. Her tongue pushed gently against mine as I began a rhythm inside of her. Her walls clenched around my hand and her thighs closed on my wrist, pulling my hand closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth fell open as her climax riped through her.

My hand stayed in her pants for the remainder of the film, lazily stroking her, enjoying her warmth and getting to know her body. When the credits began to roll I inconspicuously re-buttoned her jeans and placed a quick kiss on her neck before standing up. She stood up and stretched her arms out behind her, smiling. I wrapped an arm around her waist and we exited the theatre, looking just like any couple who had simple gone to see a movie, and not felt each other up for most of it.

I felt very proud of myself as I walked her home like a gentlemen, I didn't even pull any of my usual 'wanna inivte me inside' moves. We shared a long kiss on her doorstep and I promised to see her Saturday at the party.

It was fancy dress. I'm sure it would prove for an interesting time. And maybe I could introduce my innocent Bella to some of the more wicked aspects of my world.

* * *

**A/N: So, comments? Questions? Suggestions? Requests? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please.**

**And could I also ask all you lovely people to read my other stories and leave a review? They're one shots and it won't take long.**

**Reviews really really make my day and this week has started off pretty crappy. So cheer me up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

**A/N: Thank you guys so so much for the reviews, you absolutely made my day : And thanks for saying it's a different kind of aspect to the "player Edward" stories, because I don't think I could read another one where there's a bet for Edward to sleep with Bella. So thanks for all your wonderful encouragement. There's no story without readers.**

**Links to costumes on my profile**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The last time I was at a fancy dress party was when I was seven, I went as a witch. My mother cut holes in a black sack for my head and arms and we bought a witch's hat. I also convinced her to paint my face green, that didn't go down well. I had an allergic reaction and my fun at the party ended with a trip to the dermatologist's.

The only idea I had of near college fancy dress parties was that rather memorable scene from Mean Girls. And there was no way I wanted to be the Cady Haren of this party. Alice was more than willing to help me decided on a costume, surprise surprise. Which was how we ended up here, in the costume shop changing rooms.

At the moment Alice was examining herself in the mirror, "Bells? Do you think this is the one?"

I looked over the saloon style door of my changing room at her, she was wearing a short blue dress with a puffy skirt, complete with blue stockings and a pair of wings, "What are you supposed to be?"

"A fairy, obviously"

"If you like it that's what matters"

"I'm looking for an opinion here" she said, stomping her blue foot.

"It's lovely Alice, as lovely as the other twenty costumes you've already tried on were"

"But Jasper . . " she trailed off.

I shook my head, amused and stepped out from behind the door, "Well?"

She looked over at me, "Bella! It's amazing on you"

I could feel myself blushing, "thanks" I mumbled, tugging self consciously at the short skirt I was wearing.

I was a sailor girl, not very traditional Halloween or scary, but then, neither was a fairy. The dress was short and navy with a white petticoat underneath, the look was completed with a neck scarf and hat. Alice threw a pair of navy stockings discarded from one of her earlier costumes. I pulled them and faced myself in the mirror, my dark hair fell over my shoulders and I had to admit I liked it. I just hoped Edward would too.

Later that evening I got dressed in my new costume and slipped on some white lace up heeled ankle boots. I applied some mascara and eyeliner and ran my fingers quickly through my freshly washed hair.

Alice was having her usual last minute 'should I change?' meltdown in front of her bedroom mirror. I managed to convince her that if she changed now she'd be the only person not in costume. The threat of being a social outcast even for one night was enough to get Alice out the front door.

**Edward's POV**

I parked my Volvo a few blocks from where the party was taking place to avoid and milkshakes and smoothies which would must likely be thrown later. The last stragglers of the trick or treaters and long since retired home to count their takings, Jasper and myself were the only ones on the street, except a few fifteen year olds debating how best to egg the largest house.

Term had ended yesterday so we were free to get as drunk as we liked and nurse a week long hang over without fear of having lecturer drive nails through our heads. I checked my phone as we walked, no messages from Bella. Yet.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour. Don't feel up my sister in front of me until I'm drunk enough to not notice"

"I'm making no promises" he laughed.

I could help but laugh too. I was in the mood for a really good party. Once we got in earshot of the party we exchanged a grin, things were loud and raging already and it had just struck midnight. We bypassed the usual burn outs on the lawn and made for the kitchen, the usual centre of the party. I grabbed a beer from a cooler and tossed one to Jasper. There were a couple of people crowded around the main counter doing body shots.

I was on my third beer when I felt my pocket vibrating, I pulled out my phone, "Bells?"

"Hey, sorry. We're kinda late. Alice meltdown"

"I suspected as much, we're in the kitchen when you get here"

"Ok, bye"

I closed my phone and took a look around me. Bunny seemed to be the costume of choice tonight, how cliché, followed closely by pirates for the guys. Not for the first time I imagined what Bella would be wearing and hoped it would be easy to take off her.

I felt a hand squeeze my waist and turned to face Bella's nervously smiling face. I kissed her on the cheek and took a step back to take in her costume, my jaw dropped. She was dressed as a sailor, her short dress just begging me to explore underneath it.

"You look amazing" I said.

She blushed. How adorable. "Thanks, where's your costume?"

"I'm wearing it"

She looked up and down my plain black shirt and usual wrinkled black jeans, "What are you?"

"The Black Death"

"Clever" she teased.

I grinned at her and handed her a drink, "Dance with me"

I led her through to the sitting room which seemed to have become the dance floor. The couches pushed back against the wall, the music pounding and the room crowded with writhing bodies. I drew Bella closer to me, pressing her warm body against mine. My hands snaked across the soft satin of her dress to her shoulders, then down over onto her breasts, I gave them a squeeze as my lips went to hers. My tongue immediately met hers and slid into her mouth, tasting her, relishing in the familiarity of it.

The song changed, the tempo increased and Bella began to roll her hips against mine as my hands moved to cut her ass. I couldn't help but lose myself in her, the scent of her hair, the softness of her skin, the feeling of her slick tongue sliding against mine.

I pulled back for a moment to reach into my pocket, taking out two small white tabs. I peeled the pills off and handed one to Bella, she looked and me slightly uncertain.

"Trust me" I whispered into her neck, my voice ghosting over her skin.

I opened my mouth, she placed one pill on my tongue and I allowed it to melt before turning to her. I cupped her chin with my hand, tilting her head slightly before placing the other small white pill in her mouth before sliding my tongue in to rub against hers, rubbing against hers, dissolving the substance.

I relaxed as I felt my high hit, the glorious feeling spread through my entire body and I could feel my other emotions intensifying. Bella looked more beautiful than ever, her pupils wide and her chest rising and falling quicker as her breathing intensified.

Her hands glided over my body, down to my the button of my jeans. Other bodies pushed against my back but I didn't even notice as I focused on nothing but the sensation of her hand rubbing my thigh, edging towards my quickly hardening length. I kissed her neck, my hands pushed into her soft hair, my fingers entangling in it as pleasure rolled through my body. Her hands wrapped around my cock and my hips bucked. I fought back a moan as she began a rhythm inside my pants. The ecstasy heightened everything I was currently feeling and came on her hand, amid the grinding bodies we weren't even noticed.

Bella tucked me back in and zipped me up again. I licked her neck and breathed in deeply, her scent clouded my senses as a whimper escaped her. A second high hit me and by now I knew my pupils were as big as coins. We returned to the kitchen where I found Jasper and Alice.

"You're stoned aren't you?"

"Fucking yes" I said, running my hand through my hair and placing another kiss on Bella's neck.

* * *

**A/N: I have to ask, what does everyone think of the way I'm dressing them? Apart from the costumes, obviously, I think they have a scruffy, studenty look but make it their own? And I think they'd look good walking down the street together . . So what do you think of the outfits? Tell me :  
**

**Any other comments? Questions? Suggestions? Requests? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please.**

**And could I also ask all you lovely people to read my other stories and leave a review? They're one shots and it won't take long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting on a couch in the sitting room, Bella on my lap. Her warm body fitted perfectly against mine and I sighed contently, coming down from my ecstasy high. My hand lazily stroked her thigh and she snugged further into my chest. Wow. Ecstasy made me really . . docile. I hadn't even tried to feel her up since we'd collapsed on this couch earlier, not that she wouldn't let me.

This really was the life. I was going to miss these nights when I graduated and had to be a "grown up". I sank back further into blissful contentment and enjoyed the rhythmic feeling of Bella's hand stroking my upper arm as I placed occasional kisses on her face.

"EDWARD?! EDWARD?!" a distressed recognisable voice stirred me.

I looked around for the source, "Jasper?"

"Edward, get up. Massive problem. Bella you better come too"

I stood up quickly, setting Bella on the floor, Jasper's eyes were wild with fear and they gave me an uneasy feeling in my stomach, "What's wrong?" my voice was hoarse from lack of talking.

"It's Alice, I don't know what's wrong with her, she just . . collapsed"

I broke into a run, darting through the crowded kitchen and out onto the patio where a small group of people had congregated around a shape huddled on the floor.

"Alice?" I knelt beside her.

"Edward do something!" Jasper shouted, panic laced his vocals.

"What do you expect me to do?!"

"Anything, you're a doctor!"

"I've done four years of med school and I'm half stoned, I'm not a doctor!" I resorted to desperate measures, I grabbed Alice by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Why are you all just fucking standing there?! Someone call a fucking ambulance!"

I checked her pulse, it was there. And she was breathing. I shouted at someone to bring me a torch and I shone it in her eyes, she didn't respond. That was not a good sign. Oh why did Carlisle have to be two hundred miles away when I needed a doctor?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into Bella's wide eyes, she was scared. I tried to compose myself for her sake, I didn't want to frighten her more. I placed one of my hands over hers, my other hand holding Alice's cold one.

"It'll be ok Bells"

She nodded silently, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"The ambulance is on it's way. Ten minutes"

I met Jasper's worried gaze and nodded. He knelt beside Alice, taking her other hand, talking to her. Whispering sweet nothings into her hair in hope that she would respond.

"What has she taken?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, E? Maybe?"

I nodded, stroking my thumb over Alice's, willing her to move, to open her eyes. To do anything. It seemed like an hour before the ambulance arrived, I wasn't sure if it was trauma or the drugs clouding my brain because I moved mindlessly, clambering into the ambulance with Bella and Jasper. No one spoke on he journey. We just watched as the paramedics administered oxygen and drips. I didn't even pay attention, I knew I should. Terrified as I was, this was also a learning opportunity.

We weren't allowed into Alice's room once we arrived. The doctors hurried in and out, bypassing us without a word. Jasper tried to ask how she was every time someone passed, but it seemed everyone was too busy to answer. We sat on the hard plastic chairs all night, hands joined. Maintaining our silent vigil.

I excused myself around five in the morning to ring Esme and Carlisle. I had hoped I'd be able to give them good news by now. But then, no news was good news. I just hated being so ignorant of what was happening. I stood outside for a long time, I chained smoked about ten cigarettes then returned inside. Bella had fallen asleep against Jasper, my jacket wrapped around her.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah?" his voice sounded hollow and empty.

"I promise, if Alice is ok after this I will never ever complain about you having sex with her ever again. And I will vacate the apartment whenever you wish"

"I'll hold you to that" a trace of humour in his voice.

"She'll be fine" I said mechanically, I didn't know who I was trying to convince more. Myself or Jasper.

Eventually the door of Alice's room opened and a young female doctor walked out. I nudged Bella awake beside me. We held our breath.

"She's going to be ok"

Everyone left out an audible sigh of relief and a dry sob hitched from Bella.

"It was a lucky escape though. It could very easily have gone the other way"

"Can we see her?" demanded Jasper.

"Not now, she's extremely tired. In a few hours"

I didn't care that we couldn't see her. All that mattered was that she was ok.

"Coffee?" I volunteered standing up and stretching, "we could all use one"

Jasper and Bella both nodded and I headed to the canteen. I bought three plain lattes, as I passed the wishing fountain, I tossed in all the change I had in my pocket.

When we got in to see Alice she was tired, but propped up on pillows. She demanded to know why we hadn't brought her balloons and magazines, "I thought that's what people get in hospitals" she'd said.

Everything seemed so much funnier now that everything was going to be ok, we stayed with Alice all day and laughed at the simplest things. We stayed until we were hunted out by a very formidable looking nurse. Jasper was still arguing with her by the time Bella and I were leaving.

"Can I interest you in dinner?" I asked Bella as we walked hand in hand to a taxi rank.

She smiled sleepily, "that would be lovely"

We got a taxi back to the house where the party had been to collect my car.

"Can we swing round my place first? I kinda need to change"

I laughed, Bella was still wearing her costume, "Of course"

I sat in the car as Bella dashed inside, she emerged wearing a simple yellow jersey dress over a long sleeved white top.

"What're you in the mood for?"

"Anything. Cheap and cheerful"

We found a small diner which fit the bill and took a seat inside. As Bella pursued the menu I had to tell her something I'd figured out when we were sitting on those uncomfortable chairs.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me, "yes?"

"I need to say sorry"

"For what?"

"For giving you E. That could so easily have ben you instead of Alice last night and I couldn't let that be my fault. I'm sorry"

She was silent for a moment, "Edward. I didn't say no"

"Like you could" I said cockily.

"Be serious. But you're right, I can't say no to you. And if our . . relationship develops I'm going to have to learn to. Or you're going to have to cop on"

"I can't change who I am"

"I'm not asking you to"

"That's what it sounds like" I said.

"No. Listen. I like who you are, I'm attracted to the dangerous side of you. But that dangerous side could have killed Alice last night"

"But I didn't give Alice- "

"I know you didn't. But you're two peas of the same pod. Maybe set a better example as a big brother?"

I knew what Bella was saying was true, but I couldn't bear to think of this as my fault. Then, "Wait, did you say 'our relationship'?"

Bella nodded, "well emm yeah, I though, especially after last night that we were . . "

"Together?" I prompted.

She nodded again.

"Do you want to be with me?"

She nodded again.

"C'mon Bells, give me more than a nod to go on here"

"Yes Edward, I want us to be together. Me and you"

"Ok, we are"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah" I said, surprised at how easy I was finding this, "Bella Swan, you have the honour of being my first girlfriend"

She beamed.

"We'll make it official, I'll take you to dinner next Thursday, fancy. On me"

Her legs entangled with mine under the table, "that sounds wonderful"

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it, an extra long chapter as an apoloy for not updating for two days.**

**I have a favour to ask, over 2,000 people have read this story. But it only has 48 reviews. I won't update again until I get to at least 65. It only takes a second, it doesn't have to be long, "good" or "great job" or "I like this story" would be perfect. Please?**

**Any other comments? Questions? Suggestions? Requests? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please.**

**And could I also ask all you lovely people to read my other stories and leave a review? They're one shots and it won't take long.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

**A/N: Because I was so happy with the response for the last chapter I decided to update twice tonight! Would it be pushing it to ask could we get to a hundred reviews? Whoever gives me my hundredth review I will make a personal PhotoShop banner of their choice! Ohh incentive.**

**Outfits on my profile as per usual**. **Also, who recognises the necklace?**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was so glad to have Alice back home. She'd had to stay in the hospital for three the last three days for observation. She was home and well again and I couldn't be happier. Even though I hadn't been living with her all that long I felt like she really was one of my best friends. And without her I'd never have met Edward.

Edward.

As in, my _boyfriend_ Edward.

That felt good to say.

We had our first dinner date tonight, Starbucks and that diner hadn't really counted. Tonight was going to be "fancy" he'd said. What did one wear to fancy dinner dates? I'd never been on a dinner date in my life, let alone a fancy one. This was another reason I was glad to have Aice back home.

Fashion advice was urgently needed.

**Edward's POV**

I hurriedly flicked through the directory. Yes, surprise surprise Jasper and myself have one. Although when I had found it earlier it was being used to keep Jasper's bedroom window open, because it didn't stay open on it's own. I was having dinner with Bella this evening and had yet to make a reservation.

I hadn't forgotten, definitely not. This was all I'd thought about all week. I just . . hadn't had time, what with visiting Alice in hospital and trying to complete my mid term project on stem cell research the last three days had flown by in a disorganised blur. I am usually very organised. But something about Bella distracted me to no end, I couldn't do anything right if I was thinking about her.

When the twelfth restaurant had told me they were full I started to panic a little. I had promised Bella fancy dinner, and now I couldn't get us in anywhere. Desperate times called for desperate measures. I took out my mobile and dialed a familiar number.

"Esme?"

"Edward, darling is that you?"

"Yes"

"How are you?"

"Fine, fine, but I really don't have time to chat. When you and Carlisle were down here over the weekend to see Alice you mentioned going somewhere for dinner, what was the name of the restaurant?"

"La Bella De Mer?" Esme said, "definitely French, and definitely sea food. Carlisle knows the owner I think, that's the only reason we went"

"Perfect. Was it fancy?"

"Well it was tasteful and classy but not the best- "

"Was it like most of the places you'd go to?"

"Yes, I suppose"

"That's good enough" I rushed, "number please?"

I waited impatiently as Esme went to look for her address book, "yes here it is. La Bella De Mer, I was right. The number is 569600"

I hastily scribbled it down, "Thanks so much Esme"

"No problem dear"

I hung up without saying goodbye, I had more important matters to attend to. I quickly dialed the number and it thankfully someone picked up on the second ring, "La Belle De Mer?"

"I'd like to speak with the owner please" I said, not wasting and time.

"Sir, our manager would- "

"No. The owner" I snapped, I had quite a quick temper at times.

"Very well"

I waited, nervously twiddling the cord of the phone around my fingers.

"This is Marcus speaking"

"Hello Marcus? This is Edward Cullen, you know my father well?"

"Carlisle? Oh yes, how is he?"

"Very well" why was everyone in the mood for small talk today? I asked myself.

"What can I do for you Edward?"

"I need to call in a favour on behalf of my father, I need a reservation for tonight. I've tried everywhere. I'm desperate" I pleaded.

"I can get you in no problem. Anything for a family friend, is half eight ok?"

"Perfect" relieft flooded me. No drived-thru McDonalds for Bella tonight.

"I look forward to seeing you Edward"

"Goodbye"

I hung up, and nearly did a little dance. Everything was falling together perfectly, at the last minute but still perfectly none the less. I glanced at the wall clock, it was nearly seven. I'd told Bella I'd pick her up at eight.

I was in such a rush by the time I'd found respectable clothes that I shaved in the shower. I quickly towelled myself and then put on black dress pants and a dark green shirt, I pulled on the black blazer I'd gotten as a present from Alice one birthday. I completed the look with a pair of black dress shoes Jasper had worn to his cousin's wedding last year. There was a large scuff mark on the front which I coloured over with a black permanent marker. It wasn't great but at least it was better than before.

I was walking to Alice and Bella's as I had convinced Alice to let me take her Porsche. It started raining half way there.. Brilliant. My perfect plan was collapsing around my ears. I tucked the ends of my pants into my socks and ran for it. I ran all the way to their apartment and by the time I reached it water was dripping off my hair. Thankfully Alice answered the door and lent me a hairdryer before Bella saw.

"Bells?" Alice called, "Edward's here"

"One minute!" I heard her reply.

I sat on one of the breakfast stools in their cramped kitchen and only just remembered to untuck my pants from my socks before Bella came out.

I let out an involuntary gasp when I saw her, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a knee length satin ruffle dress with the highest shows I'd ever seen on her with ribbons at the heels. **(A/N: Outfits on profile) **Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders in elegant curls.

It took a whole minute before I realised I hadn't said anything, I was just gaping at her, open mouthed.

"Well?" she said.

"You look beautiful Bells"

She beamed at me and held out her hand, I took it and another glance at my watch told me we were running late. I shouted a goodbye to Alice as I pulled Bella outside, holding my coat over her head in the rain. The Porsche purred into life as soon as I started the ignition. It glided silently down the street corners even though I was pushing well over 150. Bella's knuckles were white gripping the seat and she let out an audible sigh of relief when we reached _La Bella De Mer_.

"Do you always drive that fast?" Bella gasped as she stepped out of the car.

"Not so much in the Volvo, it can't handle anything over 130. That Porsche though, I'd just love to bring her down a motorway and open her up"

"That wasn't opened up?"

I shook my head, laughing, "C'mon"

She linked her arm into mine and we stepped inside. I gave the host our name and he led us to a small, round table near the fireplace.

"This is beautiful Edward" Bella said, gazing around her.

"You're beautiful" I replied.

She blushed.

"No, seriously Bella, I just feel like a super villain in civilian clothing next to you"

She threw her head back and laughed, a musical, tinkling sound.

I looked down at the menu and my eyes widened, I only barely had enough money with me to pay. And even at that it meant Jasper and I would be living on microwave noodles for the next three months or so. But it was worth it, for Bella.

Over dinner we talked about almost everything, our past, our future, our likes, our dislikes, everything. By the time we had finished a desert between us I had no doubt that I would spring the secret part of my plan into action.

"I'd like to give you something" I said as there was a lull in our conversation.

She looked up at me, "What is it?"

"It belonged to my mother, I lived with her until I was three. She died and Alice and I were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. But I've always had this, but never had anyone to give it to. It seems pointless to keep it in a drawer"

Bella looked at me expectantly and I reached into my blazer pocket, I drew out a necklace. It was a large blue stone heart on a fine silver and diamond chain, "I want you to have this"

Bella gasped, "Edward it's beautiful!"

"No, you are" I corrected her again.

She took it from hands and fastened it around her neck, the blue stone complimented her dark hair and pale skin tone perfectly.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked.

"Because, I honestly feel you have unlocked my heart, it's about time I gave my heart to someone. I think I can see myself falling in love with you Bella"

"Oh Edward" she stood up and leaned over the table to kiss me, "thank you so much"

As Bella got her coat I sent a quick text to Jasper,

_Get out of the apartment now_

That night Bella and I had sex again, but it was gentle, slow, passionate. And left me feeling more satisfied than I had ever been before. When I felt myself push inside of her I truly felt like we were one person. The necklace rose and fell with her chest as her breathing became more laboured as she achieved her climax. Her hands delicately explored my body and her lips kissed me places I didn't know I had. She was truly amazing.

I could definitely see myself falling in love with Bella in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: Because I was so happy with the response for the last chapter I decided to update twice tonight! Would it be pushing it to ask could we get to a hundred reviews? Whoever gives me my hundredth review I will make a personal PhotoShop banner of their choice! Ohh incentive.**

**Outfits on my profile as per usual**. **Also, who recognises the necklace?**

**And could I also ask all you lovely people to read my other stories and leave a review? They're one shots and it won't take long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

**A/N: Thanks so much guys for such a wonderfully positive response! We're nearly to a hundred so remember, PHOTOSHOP BANNER OF YOUR CHOICE to the hundreth review!****  
**

**Well done to everyone who guessed the necklace was from the Titanic!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Two days after the most amazing day of my life I was awoken at an ungodly hour of the morning by an insistently ringing doorbell. I yelled at Alice who's room was closest to the door for a while before I remembered she'd stayed out with Jasper last night. The digital clock on my night stand showed 7.18.

I hadn't had to get up this early in a long time.

I dragged my legs over the side of the bed and slid on my slippers. All this while the doorbell kept ringing and I was beginning to hate it's jingle. I swung open the door, "What?!"

I immediately turned scarlett as I saw Edward's shocked face on my door step, "Well good morning to you too"

He smirked and stepped inside. I closed the door quietly behind him, still blushing. I was very acutely aware that I was only wearing boy shorts, I pulled my over sized Beatles t-shirt over my thighs self consciously.

"Nice slippers Bells" grinned Edward.

My bunny clad feet shifted, embarrassed, "I didn't think it would be you at the door"

"You're not glad to see me?"

I looked up at him, "of course I am! You got me out of bed is all"

"Well then, let's go back to bed" he said suggestively.

I smiled at him before leading him to my bedroom.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper brought Alice back to our place last night, and having promised Jasper I would vacate the apartment whenever he wanted if Alice got better, I had to keep my promise. I was in my bed when I heard them stumble in, I'm pretty sure Jazz was so drunk he didn't even remember I lived here too. By the time I heard Jasper's moan reverberate through the thin walls I was out of bed and half dressed.

I drove around the silent streets, watching the sun gradually rising over the horizon line. I parked outside Alice and Bella's apartment building and smoked my way through a half a pack of cigarettes until I thought it was an acceptable time to call up.

Bella looked adorable when she answered the door, her hair tousled and her expression angry as she flung open the door. I placed a swift kiss on her cheek as I stepped over the threshold. I delighted in watching the colour rise in her cheeks as I teased her.

I couldn't help but check out her ass in those tiny panties as she led me down the hall to her room. I had been in Alice's apartment many times and had only been in this room when it had been her wardrobe. Now posters, photos, post-its and timetables cluttered the walls, there were clothes strewn all over the floor and in the middle a large, unmade bed.

Bella crawled in under the duvet and snuggled in, looking up at me expectantly. I shrugged off my coat, it joined the mess on Bella's floor. Next I pulled off the shirt I'd hurriedly found earlier, then began unbuckling my belt, Bella's eyes eager through her dark lashes. I slid into the bed beside her naked, my arms wrapped around her warm body and pulled her close to me.

Her fingers toyed with the necklace I had given her as I whispered in her ear. I whispered lyrics of songs I liked, quotes from my favourite books, and other sweet nothings. My fingers traced small circles on her upper thigh as my breath ghosted over the skin of her neck. Her skin was creamy and silky under my touch, I breathed her scent in deeply, strawberries and freesia.

She arched her back against me and her ass pushed against my better half. I tried to conceal the increase in the tempo of my breathing, not wanting to ruin this moment. But I couldn't, Bella obviously realised as she pushed against me harder, circling her hips. The hand that was stroking her thigh rode higher, traced along the outline of her panties.

Bella turned in my arms, pressing her lips to mine. I could feel myself growing harder as her warm hands ran all over my body, they pushed over my chest and swept through my hair. I tugged off her large t-shirt and growled when I saw she wasn't wearing a bra. My hand snaked under the elastic and fabric that was all that was concealing her from me now.

Huddled together under the covers it was easy to feel like we were the only people in the world. As I ran a finger through her soft folds and pushed it into her enveloping heat I felt like I could easily stay here forever. I trailed kisses from her mouth to her jawline, her collarbone, over her breasts and flat stomach until I reached her warm centre, sliding down her panties I pressed my noise into the wiry hair as my tongue trailed through her silken wetness.

I felt her hands tug at my hair as I pushed my tongue into her. Her hips bucked and her back arched as her taster flooded my mouth. I kissed my way back up her squriming body and kissed her mouth, her tongue delving into my mouth, tasting herself. A moan left her mouth as I braced myself over her.

"Ready Bells?" I asked, my tip prodding her entrance.

She nodded, her head thrown back in beautiful ecstasy. I thrust my hips forward and entered her, a twinge of pain crossed her face, I kissed her frown lines and whispered that the pain would go away as I began a rhythm inside her. I watched as her forehead uncreased and her mouth fell open in pleasure.

My breathing grew more ragged as my pace quickened, I slid a hand in between our writhing bodies and massaged her clit, another loud moan fell from between her lips.

"Scream Bella, scream, there's no one else her but us, scream as loud as you like" I murmured against her skin.

I felt her clench around me as she screamed my name, it sounded wonderful how she said it. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body and I continued to thrust until I reached my climax, her nails clawed my back as I shot my warm load into her.

I collapsed beside her, my body spent, she lay on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her.

"That was fantastic"

"Yes" I agreed.

As we lay there a thought occurred to me, "Bells, tell me you're on the pill"

"Yes" she nodded sleepily against me.

"Good"

And then I drifted into unconsciousness with her.

* * *

**A/N: So, did everyone enjoy that?**

**We're nearly to a hundred so remember, PHOTOSHOP BANNER OF YOUR CHOICE to the hundreth review!**

**Outfits on my profile as usual!**

**And could I also ask all you lovely people to read my other stories and leave a review? They're one shots and it won't take long.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

**A/N: And the the hundreth reviewer is . . drum roll _InLoveWithEdward2 _so congratulations! PM me or a leave in your review what you'd like your banner to be of. I think I'm going to keep this banner thing going, so maybe the nicest review or the funniest review or something will win a banner? What do you think? Let me know!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Term had started back again and I was still with Edward. I know that was only two more weeks but to me every day that he still wanted me seemed precious. He could so easily be with anyone else, but he was with me.

We were strolling through the campus square hand in hand, having met up during one of the rare free periods we had together. As we approached the main building I felt Edward abruptly pull his hand out of mine and take a step away from me. I looked up at him confused to see him wave at a few guys coming down the steps, they shouted a greeting and waved back before walking on.

Edward took my hand again and continued our conversation as though nothing had happen, I answered him only half heartedly, my brain whirring into motion, theories I didn't want to think about sprouting at the edges of my mind.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

He stopped and looked at me, "Of course not"

"Then explain what just happened, why you acted like you didn't know me as soon as you say your friends?"

"I . . Bells- "

"You can't explain that" I said

"But- "

"Is it because I'm not pretty enough for you?" I could feel the colour rising in my face as my temper flared.

"No!"

"Then what? I'm too short? Too tall? Or is it just because God forbid anyone would see Edward-fucking-Cullen with anyone who's not his usual dumb, blonde, fucked their way around campus slut!" I was shouting by now, "That's it isn't it? You're too embarrassed to be with someone who's never been with anyone besides you? I'm too 'virgin' for you? Is that it?!"

"Bella, listen, please" Edward said, palms outstretched, "I'm not ashamed of you, I could never be ashamed of you, it's just, you're my first ever girlfriend and I don't really know how to deal with this.

I had worked myself into such a temper by now I didn't even want to hear it, I just stormed off. I didn't care that half the University had just witnessed my strop, all I wanted was to get as far away from Edward Cullen as I possibly could right now.

"Wait, Bells!" I heard him calling from behind me.

I just kept walking.

"Bella! . . . I LOVE YOU!"

I spun around, "what?"

"You heard me"

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for quite a short chapter. But it was an important one.**

**Please let me know what you think, and remember, nicest and funniest review gets a banner!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

**A/N_: InLoveWithEdward2 _PM me or a leave in your review what you'd like your banner to be of. I'm going to keep this banner thing going, so the nicest review or the funniest review will win a banner**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"I LOVE YOU!" I bellowed.

Bella turned to look at me, "what?"

"You heard me"

I took a deep, shuddering breath as Bella approached me again. I could feel the eyes of the people watching our little scene burning into my back. I ignored it.

Bella stopped a foot away from me, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes"

"Say it again"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I know"

She took another step towards me and I took her hand, I brought it to my lips and kissed her soft skin. I looked up into her eyes, she smiled gently at me and gave my hand a gentle tug, asking me to follow her.

She led me up the familiar path to my apartment, I wordlessly unlocked the door and we stepped inside. Bella looked at me again, her chocolate irises swirled as her breathing quickened.

I stepped towards her and silently pushed her coat from her shoulders. I moved behind her and pressed my lips to her neck, I inhaled deeply through my nose, breathing in her delicious scent. Her head tilted to the side as I trailed kisses up to her jawline, my hands moving to sit on her hips. She turned in my arms and our lips gently met, her mouth moved in slow circles as my tongue moved to caress hers.

Her fingers found the hem of her shirt and pulled it over my head as I backed her into the bedroom. My hands roamed up her back, over her shoulders and down onto her chest. She pushed her breasts into my hands as her fingers tangled in my hair.

I tugged her light dress over her head and pushed down my own jeans and boxers. We fell onto the bed, I leaned over her body, slowly kissing a path down her pale body, I kissed over the mound of her breast, my tongue circling her nipples. Her back arched as I moved down her stomach, swirling her navel before I came to the waistband of her panties. I gently slid them down her legs and off over her feet.

My nose nudged her clit as I trailed my tongue softly through her damp folds, her thighs gripped my head and a moan escaped Bella. Her first sound since, "I love you too"

Everything about this time was soft and slow, after all, I loved her after all, we potentially had forever. I kissed my way back up her perfect body, allowing myself to dip into her warm mouth.

I aligned myself with her entrance, "I love you" I whispered into her neck as I pushed into her.

Our hips met with a soft chink as I thrust into her again. Her arms wrapped around me and I planted countless kisses on her face and neck. When she came I felt as if she melted into me, as my release poured into her I felt closer to her than I ever had.

It was perfect, this is what our first time should have been like.

Her first time.

As I watched her fall asleep against me afterwards I thought about our first time. My version of it was clouded by alcohol but I'm pretty certain it went along the lines of a typical party one night stand. Fuck and leave. She deserved better than that, she deserved this time.

The rhythmic rising and falling of her chest against my side lulled me. I fell asleep with Bella in my arms, as it would be for many nights to come.

Until it happened.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please let me know what you think, and remember, nicest and funniest review gets a banner!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was

**A/N_: _Nicest review goes to . . . Dazzled620! Congratulations! Your review was short but lovely. Message me what kind of banner/wallpaper you would like, or leave it in a review! Thanks to every one who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Keep reviewing, there's still banners/wallpapers, whatever you'd prefer up for grabs for the nicest and funniest reviews! **

**Let's try and get it to 200 please?**

**  
Secondly, my most sincere apologies for not updating in nearly a week. My computer got a huge virus and wouldn't turn on, but I managed to fix it. It was good in the way that I had time to think about where I wanted to talk this story, I have a plot pretty much formed now, and I'm sad to say there'll only be about four more chapters. So, sorry again. Let's begin.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**_3 weeks later._**

So, Edward Cullen, does it actually get any better? I honestly don't know because I have no one else to compare him to, but I wouldn't think so. No one has ever made me feel the way Edward does, like I'm the only person in the entire world when we're together.

I strolled across the campus grounds, towards the health building. It was a blustery, rainy November evening. I had stayed late in the college library finishing a report I'd let go over the weekend. I'd had Edward as a distraction. How was I possibly supposed to be able to concentrate on school work when Edward was biting my ear, and rubbing my inner thighs?

Night had already fallen as I continued on my short cut. I drew closer to the health building and I noticed a very familiar silhouette growing larger, his confident walk was instantly recognisable and his pale skin seemed to emit a faint glow, despite the rain pouring down. My heart soared and I lifted my hand to give a wave, my mouth opening to shout a greeting, however I faltered when I noticed the name on the small green plaque beside the door from which Edward had just emerged,

_STI Clinic._

I quickly stuffed my hand back into my pocket and veered sharply to the left, down a narrow gap in between two buildings, pressing my back against the cold concrete I slid to the ground.

My chest heaved as I took great shuddering breaths, fighting back tears. I fought myself to think rationally, there could be many reasons Edward was at an STI clinic, it could be part of his degree. Sexual health could be part of a medicine degree couldn't it?

_Why would he visit after class hours though? If this is part of a class? _A voice in my head questioned.

_Why would he go on his own? He's not the only one in medicine . ._

I pressed the palms of my hands against my eyes, trying not to cry.

_Why would he need to go to an STI clinic if he's only been sleeping with you? A virgin? For the last two months?_

I shook my head violently at my own thoughts, no, Edward wouldn't.

_He used to._

Sure, Edward had slept around, before he'd had a girlfriend. Before me.

_Look at him, he's gorgeous, if he could have anyone he wanted why would he settle for just you?_

"Shut up" I moaned to my own mind.

Did I really think Edward capable of cheating on me? Honestly, yes. I knew he had a reputation. Alice had warned me, she'd told me he wouldn't be a good boyfriend. Why did I think I could change him?

There was one way to confirm my suspicions, I could call Edward, ask where he'd been tonight. I forced down another breath and drew my phone from my coat pocket. I fought to control the shake in my breath as I searched my phone book for his number, I tried not to look at my background, a picture I'd taken last week, I was smiling as Edward kissed my cheek.

The phone rang, and rang. I stood up and began walking again, the rainwater mixing with my tears. Finally, I heard his melodic voie through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward" I tried my hardest to keep my voice normal, sound like my usual self.

"Hey Bells" he said, "what's up?"

"Not much, just calling for a chat"

"Right . . So?"

"How was your day?" I asked, trying to sound casual and conversational.

"It was all right yeah, you?"

"Fine, I got my report finished"

"Good, good . . Bells where are you? I can hear traffic"

"Oh, I'm waiting for the bus home from the library" I lied as I made my way across the campus square.

"Don't walk home, it's dark, I don't want you to get hurt"

I melted at the concern in his voice, how could I doubt him? Then I remembered what I was supposed to be fining out.

"So, what did you do this evening while I was at the library?"

There was a small pause, "Eh, not much. Went to the movies with Jasper"

Lie.

"Oh yeah?" I said, "what did you see?"

"Listen, Bells I have to go . . " he said, sounding distracted.

"Ok," my voice shook, "Good night, I love you"

"Yeah, good night"

He hung up.

I broke into a faster pace and half stumbled, half ran my way home. I burst into my apartment door, tears streamed down my face. Alice looked up from the kitchen counter in shock.

"Oh my God, Bella, what's wrong?"

I threw myself into her arms and sobbed, her petite frame molded into my body as she soothed me, stroking my soaked hair, until I had calmed down sufficiently to peel myself away from her. She helped me shrug off my wet jacket, and walked me to my room, leaving me to get changed.

She returned with a cup of steaming tea, "Now, want to tell me what happened?" she asked kindly.

"Edward" I choked out.

"What happened? Did you break up?"

"No" I shook my head, "he's cheating on me"

I explained the evening's events to her, including my phone call to Edward.

"Did Jasper mention anything about the movies?"

"I'm sorry doll, no, he left about two minutes before you came bursting in"

My head dropped, "I should've listened to you Alice, I should've expected this"

"Shh, you're in no state to talk about this now, get into bed and we'll talk in the morning"

I silently blessed Alice for being so sensible and kind, and not demanding gossip. I pulled back my duvet covers, as I sank into my mattress Edward's scent surrounded me. He had slept here last night. I buried my face in my pillows, breathing deeply. Imagining he was here with me, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. And only mine, I ignored the creeping thought that he could be entwined with some other girl at the moment.

I took my iPod from my dresser, turned the volume up as loud as I possibly could. Trying to block out my own thoughts with someone else's.

_Time is gonna take my mind  
And carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

Fly me away Edward, talk be somewhere were there's just me and you.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

I'm so scared to lose you.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

Please don't hurt me Edward, please.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists_

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me

I hope that you won't hurt me. Please.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! It was quite angsty I know, but it can't be all fluff and lemons!**

**Please let me know what you think, and remember, nicest and funniest review gets a banner/wallpaper**

**LET'S TRY AND GET TO 200 REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was

**A/N_: _Nicest review goes to . . . Hale's Girl! Congratulations! Your review was lovely. Message me what kind of banner/wallpaper you would like, or leave it in a review! **

**Funniest review goes to . . Ghosts in the Snow aka HOLLY! clapclapclap "pull a squidward" made me laugh so hard. So, same, message or leave in a review what you'd like!**

**Thanks to every one who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Keep reviewing, there's still banners/wallpapers, whatever you'd prefer up for grabs for the nicest and funniest reviews!**

**Let's try and get it to 200 please?**

**So, to clear one thing up. STI stands for Sexually Transmitted Infection. I knew that confused a few people, and some said STD. I can only wite from what I know and in Ireland they're known as STI's. So, that ok?**

**I also have a new one shot called "My Threadbare Couch" so could you guys be mega cool and read that and leave a review?**

**Now, time for Edward's version of events . .**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my lecture, idly twiddling my pen against my thumb, my thoughts drifted to last night with Bella. I hadn't stayed in her apartment much, mainly because of Alice. She may have no problem with fucking Jasper when I was in hearing distance, but I would have a serious problem with Alice overhearing my bedroom activities.

So last night had progressed no further than heavy petting and passionate kisses. There'd been lots of cuddling and late night talking, which would have been the perfect time to tell her. But I didn't. I didn't tell her about Liam.

I had gotten a blow job from Liam the same night I'd first got with Bella. And during the week I had heard a rather unfortunate rumor circulating about Liam, and certain sores on his mouth which could be transferred . . _down below._

Yes. I, Edward Cullen, maybe have potential herpes. Fan-fucking-tastic.

This was so embarrassing, how was I meant to tell Bella I had potentially got an STI off a _guy_. How was I to know how she would take that? She could be the biggest homophobe going, I wouldn't no, we had never touched upon the topic. I knew she would think badly about me being with two people on the one night. Especially seen as she was one of them.

So I decided I would get tested, and then, if it cae back positive I would tell Bella she had to get tested too.

I was absolutely mortified.

Promiscuous as I had been, this was my first STI test. I'd always been careful, always used condoms, but I had never given much thought to orally transmitted infections . .

So, that evening after my last lecture of the day I made an appointment in the clinic. My timing couldn't have been better really, Bella as studying late in the library tonight, she wouldn't be available to see me.

I donned my thick, black coat. It was cold evening, the wind was fierce and leaves swirled around my feet as I quickly crossed the campus square and entered in the safe anonymity the shadows of the buildings surrounding me offered. I stepped inside the clinic, pulling my scarf down from my face. I cast a quick glance around the waiting room, it was thankfully empty. I stepped up to the small window in the wall and gave the receptionist my name. She asked me to take a seat. I settled myself in one of the comfortable chairs, I stared at the posters on the wall, advertising contraception and crisis pregnancy agencies. I impatiently tapped my feet on the floor, wanting to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Edward Cullen?" someone finally called.

I glanced up and saw a middle aged male doctor smiling at me kindly. I stood up and followed him into the examination room. His white coat swirled behind him ad the thought that I would be wearing one soon gave me some comfort, a smile broke my face.

"That's it" encouraged the doctor, mistaking my smile, "no need to be nervous"

I pulled myself up onto the bed covered in white paper sheets.

"So, what can I do for you today Mr - " he consulted his notes, "Cullen"

"I'd like to get tested for eh, for . . herpes" I said rather lamely, I could feel my the tops of my ears begin to get hot. My only give away that I was ever embarrassed.

"Ok so, I'll ask you to drop your pants and underwear please and stand under the good light when you're ready"

Despite the many, many people who had seen me naked there was something about the doctor's indifferent gaze as I undressed that made me feel self conscious and uncomfortable. I realised that my father probably did this every day, and I someday would too. I felt the doctor's latex covered hands gently touch me. I tried to bring myself to a different place, I tried reading the various posters in the surgery, depicting various body parts. But I already knew all this, I had four years of medical school under me.

I started as I felt a cotton swab run along my length and I started slightly. Finally the doctor got to is feet and pronounced himself finished, he put the swab into a test tube and filed it for lab testing, I knew.

"It's looking more than likely that you have herpes, although I won't know for certain until I get the lab results, the rash associated with it is quite distinctive. And whilst there is no cure, breakouts can be controlled with medication. Any sexual partners you have recently had will also need to be tested"

I nodded, Oh God, how would I tell Bella. I wouldn't, not until I knew for sure.

I redressed, thanked the doctor and left. I could still feel my ears burning as I stepped into the night, the rain was now pelting down and I sprinted across the campus square as quickly as I possibly could, into my car and out of the rain.

My hands were shaking quite badly as I drove home, I was slightly shocked, so when my phone rang I fumbled it and it fell under the seat. I pulled over to retrieve it, still ringing. When I finally managed to find it I saw Bella's name flash up as caller ID, perfect, I could not deal with this now.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward"

"Hey Bells" I said, trying to keep my voice even and not let the tremors running through my hands reach my voice box, "what's up?"

"Not much, just calling for a chat"

"Right . . So?"

Bella never called just for chats

"How was your day?"

"It was all right yeah, you?"

She knew, she had o.

"Fine, I got my report finished"

"Good, good . . Bells where are you? I can hear traffic" I asked, frowning slightly, I hoped she wasn't out on her this late.

"Oh, I'm waiting for the bus home from the library" she said a little too quickly.

"Don't walk home, it's dark, I don't want you to get hurt"

She ignored that comment.

"So, what did you do this evening while I was at the library?"

Quick, think of a lie "Eh, not much. Went to the movies with Jasper"

"Oh yeah? What did you see?"

Why did she have to pick now to gain an interest in what I did with Jasper?

"Listen, Bells I have to go . . " I said. I already felt guilty for lying to her.

"Ok," her voice was shaky, "Good night, I love you"

"Yeah, good night"

I went to add "I love you too" but the line cut as the wind howled particularly loud.

Funny, that the weather should so mirror my emotions now.

Tumultuous.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, and remember, nicest and funniest review gets a banner/wallpaper**

**LET'S TRY AND GET TO 200 REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was

**A/N_: _So, banner winners? Could you PM your email addresses so i can send on your banners and wallpapers? My computer has a habit of not co-operating with links to pictures through emails. Thanks**

**I'll announce the winners of the banners in the next chapter seen as it will be nearly the last one, I have a lot of banner requests from forums and things to get through first so there'll be four winners next chapter!**

**Also, a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed, you total heroes! After this chapter I think there'll only be one chapter left. Maybe an epilogue. Because, to be honest, I don't want this to become one of those stories that start off good then just get boring and repetitive because they go on too long . . you know?**

**Outfit on my profile**

**So, does he have herpes? Doesn't he? Let's find out . . **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the following afternoon it took me a few minutes to recall why there were tear tracks on my cheeks and why there was a distinct lack of Edward beside me this morning.

Oh, right. He had cheated on me.

Alice came in a few moments later, bearing a tray laden with tea, chocolate and various other comfort foods.

"Alice, you saint, thank you so much"

She gave me a gentle smile, "How're you feeling now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know"

She nodded understandingly and rubbed my shoulder, "you'll be fine"

I wearily nodded and began fixing myself a cup of tea, I was just adding milk when my phone began ringing. I hadn't glanced at it since Edward had hung up on my last night. I exchanged a glance with Alice and she took that as her cue to leave. I looked at the screen to see "Edward" flash up. I debated whether or not to answer it, the 18 missed calls which was visible on the screen also persuaded me to.

"Hello?"

"Oh Bella thank God, I've been trying to get through to you all night, I was worried- "

"Yeah right Edward, why would you possibly be worried about me?!"

"Because I love- "

"Save it" I snapped, "I saw you coming out of the clinic last night"

"Oh . . " he said.

"Exactly"

And I snapped my phone shut.

I then took myself to the bathroom for a very long shower, allowing the hot water to ease the tension gathered in my shoulders. When I heard Alice nervously knocking on the door inquiring as to whether or not I had drowned myself.  
When I emerged Alice offered to dry my hair, I sat numbly on the chair whilst she whirled around me.

"We're going out tonight. Me and you. On a man hunt, you're going to get with some gorgeous hunk and lose yourself and all thoughts of Edward in a wild passionate night"

She said all this so quickly I didn't even have time to protest, all I said was, "Did you talk to Edward"

"No" she said a little too fast.

I could tell it wasn't open to further enquiries.

So that night I found myself putting on my shortest black dress, teamed it with coloured tights and some shoes borrowed from Alice and we hit the down. It was another windy night, I pulled my coat tighter around me as we entered the first club, a small chalk board outside advertised Open Mic Night.

We found a table near the stage and I got us drinks, the first performer was already on stage. I shrugged off my coat and glanced around me. Alice was oddly nervous, she kept craning to see whoever was standing next to the stage and looking all around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She ignored me. I was getting annoyed, she had dragged me her in the first place, now she wasn't even paying any attention to me or even trying to convince me to enjoy myself.

I looked at the stage again and gave a short gasp. Edward was sitting on the stool now, guitar in hand, tuning.

I twisted in my seat and glared at Alice, "You set this up!"

She nodded happily and giggled to herself.

I didn't have time to retort as Edward began to sing. I had never heard him sing before. His voice was dulcet and soulful and I was memorised. His eyes found mine and looked intently into them as his hands strummed expertly.

_"__When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!

Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!)

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!"

The crowd burst into applause. My eyes were now swimming with tears. Edward didn't pause to enjoy his reception, he got immediately to his feet and made his way through the crowded room to me. I found myself on my feet.

His guitar slung over his back, he swept me into his arms and firmly kissed me. His soul exhaled through his mouth into mine and I wondered how I could have ever doubted me.

He pulled away, his forehead pressed to mine, "I think you may have gotten the wrong end of the stick yesterday, so Alice tells me"

I nodded, tears leaking down my cheeks.

"I was only there because- "

"Shh" I silenced him with another kiss, "tell me later. Enjoy the moment"

"I love you Bells"

**Good, yes/no? Let me know! I'll announce the winners of the banners in the next chater seen as it will be nearly the last one, I have a lot of banner requests from forums and things to get through first so there'll be four winners next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Never was

**A/N_: _Ok so, I've decided I'm finishing this story. I'll post the final chapter and the epilogue tonight. So I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I could ask for better fans, lol. So, seen as these are the last two chapters can you PLEASE make an extra effort to review, just what you thought of this story in general, because it's been my first long story, I get bored very easily and I have too many ideas, which is why I never finish things. So that's why I'm finishing this tonight.**

**And, in the AN of the epilogue I will give more details about my next project, THE ONE SHOT REQUEST SHOW. So, look out for it!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When Alice had called me up, screaming and yelling down the phone, I assumed something was wrong. And amongst the mostly incoherent tirade of abuse I recieved I caught the phrases "Edward you ignorant ass!" and "You're a fucking prick!". So I assumed whatever was wrong, was my fault.

I told Alice to call around to my apartment where I could physically restrain her from speaking if I had to, because I wasn't getting the story from her over the phone, I don't even think she paused to take a breath over the course of her screaming fit.

When she arrived, fuming, it started all over again. I placed a hand over her mouth and dragged her to the couch, where I pushed her down. She bit my hand. I kept it firmly clamped on her mouth.

"Alice, calm down and tell me what the fuck is going on or get out and scream at me from the street"

She stopped struggling against me and I took a seat opposite her, out of reach of her clawlike nails, "Now, what is wrong?"

"Why did you cheat on Bella?"

I sat there stunned, "what? I never cheated on Bella"

"I beg to differ. Explain your presence in the local STI clinic then?" she said raising her voice.

"Oh" I said, "she saw? Why didn't Bella say anything?"

"Why do you think, she's mad at you! She doesn't want to see you again"

"But I didn't cheat on her"

"So you're expecting me to believe you caught an STI off a virgin?" Alice said, doubtfully.

"No," I said calmly, trying to decided how best to phrase this, "the night I . . "

"Fucked Bella"

"Thank you for phrasing that so eloquently " I said scowling at m sister, "the night I . . _got with _Bella I got a blowjob from someone else. Before he. Stressing the _before_ here. But it doesn't matter, the clinic called today, I'm clean. Merely allergic to the shit body wash Jasper's been buying us lately"

"Yeah, right. Like I'm supposed to believe that"

"Alice, please. I love her. I wouldn't do that"

"Sorry Edward, you have too much history for me to be able to believe you wouldn't fall into your old ways"

"Believe me" I said, pleadingly, my eyes wide.

"Who was it?" she said shortly.

"Liam" I replied, knowing what she meant.

"Ok, I believe you. You didn't look like you came up with that off the top of your head"

"I didn't"

"So . . how're you going to woo her back?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that part"

Which was how we ended up with the scene in the bar. Very P.S I Love You-esque. Except I'm not Irish, obviously.

And now Bella was wrapped tightly around me, how it was meat to be, she accepted my explanation without question and apologised for jumping to conclusions. We had been quite for a long time, then:

"So, you have a rash?"

"Ugh" I groaned, embarrassed, "yes, Jasper and his fucking 'It's good value, buy ten' body wash"

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" she whispered seductively.

"It's nearly healed" I groaned in my head, why did I just say that? Am I trying to talk a girl out of giving me a blowjob? Maybe I really am changing.

"Oh well, I can of something else we could do . . " she trailed off suggestively.

I gave her my best smirk, "really?"

I didn't even give her time to respond before I flipped us around so I was on top. With a short roll of my hips I thrust inside of her. Her legs automatically wrapped around my back, pulling me further into her. She was wet and tight around my hard cock and I began to lose myself in the scent of her hair, in the soft skin of her hips that my hands grabbed onto, in her.

I plunged into her depths again, testing just how far I could get inside of her. Quickly my thrusting became erratic, I shoved inside of her again and again. Feeling the familiar sensation begin to build. Her nails dug into my back and sent me over the edge. I desperately put a hand between us, wanting her to come with me. I rubbed her clit furiously and bit down on her neck until I felt her clench around me. I let myself go, pouring into her.

I rolled off and collapsed on the bed more often.

"Get mad at me more often" I said.

"Why?" gasped Bella.

"It's worth it for the make up sex"

She giggled again before pouncing on me once more.

**So, what do you think? Expect the epilogue in a few minutes.**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Never was

**"This is the end, my only friend, the end"**

**Haha. I'm just kidding. But this really is the end. 'Say that you love me' is no more. So, I'm very excited to tell you all about **

**THE ONE SHOT REQUEST SHOW!**

**What is it? I hear you ask. Well basically I'm going to start taking requests for one shots, whatever you want, with one exception. I will not write a story that features Jacob Black getting happiness in any way. I can't stand him. So, PM me or leave your requests in any of my stories! I am open to all suggestions! [Except the before mentioned] So people, get requesting! What do you want to see? What do you wish was in the books? Want to know how exactly Edward ripped those chunks from the headboard? What if Edward let one of Jacob's comments get to him a little to much and decided to show Bella how a real man acts? What do Carlisle and Esme get up to on her island?**

**JUST REQUEST! I look forward to them! :]**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Graduation Day.

I couldn't believe that after eight years of study this day had finally arrived, I was now a fully qualified doctor, like my father.

I could see Carlisle and Esme in the second row of the hundreds of parents seated in front of me, they were both glowing with pride. The newly married Alice and Jasper sat alongside them. And, at the most outer edge was Bella, my Bella.

Still my Bella after four years.

She had already graduated, Journalism was a shorter degree. She had gotten a job as the Music and Theatre reviewer for a large national magazine.

Over these past four years I have grown and matured into the man I have always aspired to be. Today marked the end of my hardcore partying days. I have a loving family and a beautiful girlfriend. Hopefully, soon to be fiancé, the weight of the ring in my pocket reminded me.

"Edward Cullen, Graduated First Class with Top Honours in Medicine, 2012"

I started as I heard my name called, lost in run throughs of what I planned to say to Bella later.

I approached the podium, I shook hands firmly with my professor, unable to keep from smiling as I took my PhD.

Life couldn't get any better. Unless of course she said yes.

**Bella's POV**

Edward took me for dinner to _La Bella De Mer_ again. I wore the necklace her had given me here four ears earlier, it's sparkle had not dimmed, much like my love for him. It had only increased.

As we ate our dinner we talked, we talked about our college years. About all the hard work, how it had been worth it in the end.

As we called for the check I noticed Edwards shoulders tense, he fidgeted nervously, "are you all right?" I asked.

He merely stood wordlessly and beckoned for me to follow him. He paid cash and didn't wait for change on our way out the door of the restaurant. It was a chill October night, much like the night we had first met. I pulled Edward's jacket, which he had thoughtfully given me, tighter around my shoulders. His arm wrapped around my waist as he guided me to the seafront behind the restaurant.

We stared out at the wide ocean, the waves glittered in the moon light and cast shadows across our face. Edward shifted beside me, I turned to face him

"Bella love?"

"Yes?"

"Today marked the beginning of the rest of my life, Bella, I want you in my life. Always"

I gave a short gasp, was this leading where I hoped?

He got down to one knee and I nearly fainted right there and then. My own knees quaked nervously.

"Bella Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever, will you do me the incredible honour of being my wife?"

"Yes" I whispered as he slid a classic diamond engagement ring onto my finger.

His handsome face broke into a wide, sincere smile, "thank you"

He pulled me tight against him, the sea breeze swirled around us but I felt no cold.

All I felt was Edward against me, forever.

**THE END**

* * *

**So guys, that's it. Finished.**

**I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Final thoughts?**

**- Ciara**


	18. Author Note

**So, just a little note to let you all know.**

**Anyone who enjoyed this story, I have now started a new chapter story called, "London Lives"**

**It's very different to this story.**

**It's still E/B though. M rated.**

**So check it out please and leave a review!**


End file.
